


Your Pain Is My Pain

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland gets a migraine while at work, but powers through until he gets home, where he tries to hide his pain from Aiden.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	Your Pain Is My Pain

Roland turned the cold water on in the men's room and splashed some on his face, hoping it would help with the growing pain in his temples. He dried his face with a towel and wished he hadn't left the bottle of medicine he usually had with him at home.

"Keep it together," Roland murmured. "You've dealt with this before without meds. You'll do it again." 

He left the restroom and returned to his desk. He tried to focus on the case notes before him, but the pain in his head was getting stronger. He gritted his teeth, trying to force the pain away. The pencil in his hand snapped in his grasp. Roland sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

Roland had never been more thankful to go home. He tossed his keys on the table before removing his jacket, tie, shoes, and his vest. The pain in his head had gone from an eight to a twenty. His skull felt like fireworks were going off inside it. Work was already stressful enough, but with a migraine it became intolerable. He'd bitten the head off of several people today, nerves already stretched thin. 

'At least Aiden isn't home yet,' Roland thought, climbing the stairs to their bedroom. 

He took some medicine finally, though his stomach was beginning to squirm unpleasantly. Dizziness was also starting to make an appearance. Roland groaned and collapsed on the bed. He pulled the blanket over himself and buried his head in the pillow. Hopefully this would be over by the time Aiden came home. 

Aiden came home later that evening. Ever since he'd gotten a job as an advisor to the members of the Parliament, he got off work on a fairly regular schedule. He placed his keys next to Roland's on the table.

"Roland?" He questioned, noticing that his lover wasn't in his usual spot on the couch, bourbon in hand. 

His question hung in the air. The silence and stillness was rather eerie. Aiden hung up his jacket and removed his shoes, leaving him in just his tie, dress shirt, and slacks. He went upstairs and found their bedroom door ajar. 

"Roland?" He asked, entering the dark room. 

Heavy breathing was coming from a lump underneath the blankets on the bed. Aiden approached and sat down beside the lump, placing a gentle hand on it. It stirred under his touch, and Roland's face appeared, looking pale and tired.

"Aiden?" He asked, blinking tired blue eyes. 

"Hey, love," Aiden said, reaching out and placing a hand on Roland's cheek. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, of course," Roland said. "Just tired that's all.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. That sounded a little off. He scrutinized his lover more carefully. Shadows showed under Roland's eyes, dark against a face that looked pale and grey in the dim light. He looked like he was ill.

"Are you sick?" Aiden asked, concerned. 

"I'm not sick, Aiden," Roland groused. "Just tired. It's been a long-" He stopped talking, eyes watering. He leaned away from Aiden and grabbed the trash can by the bed just as he vomited rather violently. 

"Oh, my God," Aiden yelled out in surprise. 

He sat down beside Roland and rubbed his back gently. Roland continued to vomit until he didn't have anything to bring up. Aiden placed a hand on his sweaty forehead as he sighed in exhaustion. 

"You are sick," he said, smoothing Roland's hair back.

"It's a migraine," Roland said hoarsely. "I get them from time to time. It started at work and I didn't have any medicine with me. I took some when I got home and then fell asleep." 

"Why didn't you tell me you get migraines?" Aiden asked, thinking back to a couple occasions where Roland had brushed off sex or dinner under the guise that he was tired.

"I didn't want to worry you," Roland said softly. 

"Oh, Roland," Aiden murmured fondly, hugging him gently. "You don't have to hide these types of things from me. I want to help you like you help me. Will you let me help you?" 

"Yes," Roland agreed. 

Aiden kissed his sweaty templ before guiding him to lay down again. Roland sighed as his head met the cool pillow. Aiden stroked his curls before leaving the room. Downstairs, he grabbed a cold bottle of water, some painkillers, and soaked a cloth in cool water before returning to Roland, who was now laying on his back with his arm draped across his eyes. 

"Here, love," Aiden said quietly, sitting down on the bed. 

Roland sat up slightly as Aiden offered him the pills and the water. He eyed them doubtfully, unsure if he'd be able to keep them down. 

"If you don't want the pills, I won't make you take them," Aiden told him. "But they'll help your pain." 

Roland nodded and took the pills, drinking the water to rinse his mouth out. Aiden draped the cool cloth across his brow. Roland sighed in relief. Aiden kissed his cheek before stretching out next to him, stroking his hair. 

"Thank you," Roland said sleepily. 

"You're welcome," Aiden replied, kissing his cheek again. "Get some rest, love. I'll stay with you." 

Roland nodded drowsily and closed his eyes, basking in the sensation of Aiden's fingers in his hair and the warmth of his body against his.


End file.
